Hojas marchitas
by HojaDePapel
Summary: Estar encerrada por tantos años la había dejado vulnerable. Vulnerable para que el lograra hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Para poder encerrarla en una jaula con barrotes de oro que jamas se abrirían. Años cincuenta y sin magia.
1. ¿Por qué no quieres a papá?

Hojas marchitas.

Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué no quieres a papa?

Disclaimer; Tanto los personajes como los lugares que lean a continuación y que ustedes logren reconocer son propiedad de J. K Rowling. Lo que no logren reconocer me pertenece a mi.

Una mujer de complexión delgada terminaba de recoger su castaño cabello en un recogido alto, muy a la Brigitte Bardot. Su rostro había sido ligeramente maquillado con polvo blanco, sus labios estaban pintados con un rosa carmín y sus pestañas estaban en proceso de ser rizadas.

Su curvilíneo cuerpo estaba enfundado en un elegante vestido rojo de gala.

Toda ella parecía brillar. Todo menos sus ojos.

Sus ojos color marrón se encontraban carentes de cualquier emoción. Estaban tan vacíos que daba vértigo el mirarla directo a sus ojos.

-Mami - le llamo una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Su hijo de cinco años estaba sentado a sus espaldas, en aquella enorme cama -.¿Por qué no quieres a papa?

La pregunta en si la descoloco por unos segundos. Se quedo mirando a su hijo a través del reflejo que el espejo le ofrecía.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo quiero? - pregunto volviendo a la tarea de rizar sus pestañas.

El niño bajo por unos momentos la mirada, pensando en cual seria la mejor manera de plantear el por que el creía que su madre no sentía ningún afecto hacia su padre.

-Siempre que estas cerca de el da la impresión de que quieres salir corriendo - comenzó a hablar, contándole todo los cosas que había notado en la actitud que tenia su madre cada vez que estaba cerca de su padre-. Nunca le dices que lo quieres como me lo dices a mi. Y siempre que el esta se te ve triste.

Hermione se quedo tensada en su lugar. No esperaba que su hijo notara esas actitudes que no podía dejar de tener. Eran hábitos que había desarrollado y no podía reprimirlos en un ciento por ciento.

Todo eso era demasiado malo. Si su pequeño hijo de tres años lo había notado sabia que también el lo habría echo.

Su estomago se revolvió de solo pensar en el.

-Yo quiero mucho a tu padre - su voz sonaba tranquila. Quería convencer a su hijo de que quería a su esposo, y en el proceso convencerse a si misma-. Tu eres una prueba viviente de ello cariño.

Sentía que estaba diciendo la mentira mas gorda del mundo, pero lo hacia tan bien que no pudo parar.

Cuatro años con el tenían que haber dejado algo bueno. Aunque eso fuera solo el echo de que ahora podía mentir sin que la voz le temblara y sin que su nerviosismo la delatara.

Eso la ayudaba a convencer a su hijo de que había nacido en una buena familia llena de amor.

-Pero no lo miras como a mi - su hijo parecía estar a punto de llorar, y ahora era incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran sus pequeñas manitas -. No pareces quererlo - le dijo en apenas un susurro ahogado por el nudo que tenia en su garganta.

Hermione se levanto del banquillo verde botella y camino de forma lenta hasta la cama para poder sentarse a un lado de su hijo.

Tomo con delicadeza las manos del pequeño y dijo con una voz que solo las madres pueden utilizar para calmar a sus hijos -. Yo amo mucho a tu padre. Y no lo miro de la misma manera que te miro a ti por porque tu eres mi hijo y el mi esposo.

Esposo. Otra vez esa palabra que le ponía los nervios de punta. Le daban ganas de vomitar de solo recordarlo.

- ¿De verdad lo amas mami?

La voz de su hijo sonaba tan llena de alegría que se le hizo imposible no contagiarse de ella.

-Cla…

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar puesto que se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante - dijo con voz firme.

Una de las mucamas que trabajaba en la casa entro con la cabeza gacha.

-El coche esta listo Señora - les informo para luego hacer una especie de reverencia con su cabeza y luego salir.

-Vamos cielo - Hermione se levanto y fue hasta su armario para sacar un saco negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Con una mano tomo su bolso rojo y con la otra rodeo la mano que su hijo le ofrecía.

Caminaron a través de un largo pastillo cubierto de mármol negro.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago. Sucedía cada vez que tenia que ir a una fiesta con su esposo.

Era una rutina tan aburrida. Iban a la fiesta, oía a su esposo hablar con algunas personas sobre negocios, y otras cosas que a ella no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo. Nunca podía llevar a su hijo a ese tipo de fiestas porqué era demasiado pequeño. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que lo llevaran consigo. La razón era que uno de los amigos de su esposo estaba festejando que iba a ser padre o algo así le había entendido a su esposo. Por lo tanto todos los que tenían hijo lo llevarían.

Claro que Hermione pensaba mandarlo a casa lo mas temprano que pudiera. Y si le era posible se iría con el.

No le gustaba lo mas mínimo estar en compañía de los amigos de su esposo ni de este.

Siempre hablaban de negocios, dinero, y política. Rara vez hablaban de otro tema. Y siempre que su esposo dejaba que se retirara un poco encontraba algo de compañía en las esposas de aquellos hombres tan aburridos. Pero ninguna de ellas lograba ofrecerle una conversación que realmente le intentara. Solo en una había encontrado una conversación amena.

Cuando salieron de aquella imponente mansión vieron como el SB Avalon los esperaba con la capota cerrada.

Camino aun tomada de la pequeña mano de su hijo hasta el auto, en donde el chofer le abrió la puerta y ayudo a que ambos subieran.

Su esposo no estaba en el carro. Le parecía extraño eso. El siempre se iba con ella para llegar juntos y que no pudiera alejarse de el, amenos claro que el se lo permitiera.

-El señor ya se ha ido señora - le informo el chofer ante su muda pregunta.

Ella solo asintió y le sonrío en agradecimiento.

Sentía algo extraño en su pecho.

Había ido a muchas fiestas a lo largo de su matrimonio, pero en ninguna había tenido que llegar sola. Era como darle una vuelta completa a la situación.

Solo el echo de que su hijo estuviera a su lado la tranquilizaba y le daba confianza.

-¿Sabe por qué no nos ha esperado?

-El señor no dijo el porque - contesto el chofer mirándola por el retrovisor -. Solo me ha pedido que la llevara puntual. A usted y al señorito.

El pequeño sonrío ante su mención.

Nunca había ido a una fiesta de noche. Todas en las que había estado se realizaban durante el día y su madre siempre trataba de llevarlo a casa lo mas pronto posible. Y si eso no sucedía el terminaba por dormirse y al despertar o se encontraba en su casa o iban de camino a ella.

Las fiestas eran de los pocos momentos en los que los tres podían estar juntos.

Su padre siempre estaba fuera de casa, atendiendo sus negocios.

Su madre era con quien mas tiempo pasaba. Pero siempre que su padre llegaba las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. Su madre no hablaba mas de lo necesario y las actividades se volvían otras.

Su madre jugaba a la pelota con el. Le enseñaba a pintar, le leía algún libro interesante y trataba de enseñarle otros idiomas. Mientras que su padre le trataba de enseñar sobre los negocios, política y cosas como esas. Jamás jugaba con el a la pelota ni a ninguna otra cosa que se le pareciera.

-Llegamos -informo el chofer.

Ambos esperaron hasta que este les abrió la puerta y los ayudo a bajar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la mansión que se alzaba ante ellos.

-Mami, ¿Hablabas enserio cuando me dijiste que querías a papa?

Hermione se detuvo unos segundos y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

Con una mano acaricio el pequeño y redondo rostro.

-Te contare una historia - Hermione se levanto y volvió a tomar la mano de su hijo para poder entrar a la mansión -. Pero será mas tarde. Tu papá se preocupara si no nos ve.

Nota; Siento haber borrado mi otra historia pero sentía que la había abordado desde el ángulo equivocado por lo que decidí volver a crearla. En pocas palabras se trata de la misma historia pero abordada desde un nuevo punto. Así que dejen sus comentarios. (Los apreciaría mucho.


	2. Un secreto inconfesable

Hojas marchitas.

Lunes 21 de mayo del 2012.

Capitulo dos; Un secreto inconfesable.

Hermione camino junto a su hijo hasta adentrarse en el jardín de aquella enorme mansión, donde un hombre vestido de smoking negro anuncio su llegada.

El jardín estaba iluminado por enormes farolas. Las mesas se encontraban en ambos laterales, separadas por la pista de baile, en donde había varias parejas bailaban al compás del jazz. Parecía que eran unos imitadores de la música de Louis Armstrong.

Debían de ser muy buenos para que Zabini los contratara. Tal vez Louis Armstrong se había negado a tocar, o tal vez ese grupo logro cautivar a Zabini, algo muy difícil de hacer en cuanto a música se trataba.

'No esta mal' pensó Hermione para sus adentros. Siempre le había parecido que Zabini tenia un exquisito gusto en cuanto a la música.

Busco con la mirada a su esposo, pero no logro localizarlo entre todas esas personas. Camino un poco mas con su hijo aun tomado de la mano hasta la mesa en la que reposaba el apellido de su esposo.

-¿Qué historia me vas a contar, mama? -El niño se sentó en la silla que quedaba a un lado de su madre, mirándola con sus enormes ojos.

-Te voy a contar de donde vengo y como fue que conocí a tu padre - le dijo mirándolo con sus redondos y castaños ojos.

-¡Pero esa historia ya la se! - respondió con un puchero en los labios, cruzando sus manitas demostrando así su inconformidad por la historia que le contaría su madre -. Papa me la contó hace poco.

Hermione se quedo congelada por unos instantes que al pequeño le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto por la sorpresa que le sorprendió que aun siguieran en su lugar.

No se podía creer que el le hubiera contado la historia de cómo los dos terminaron juntos. Era todo demasiado… irreal. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que su hijo le había preguntado el por qué no amaba a su padre.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo todo el valor que pudo para escuchar lo que vendría después de que hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te contó tu padre? - Su voz sonaba nerviosa, expectante por escuchar lo que vendría después de esa simple pregunta.

Sentía como las manos le habían comenzado a sudar. Sentía como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho como jamás lo había echo.

No entendía el por qué se sentía así. El sentimiento de alivio debería de estarla embargando pero no podía y no lograba entender el porque se sentía de aquella manera tan extraña. Era una nueva sensación.

-Me contó que mis abuelitos murieron y como no tenias mas familia, dejaron en su testamento que irías a Mimsy-Porpington, pagándola con tu herencia, y que a los 17 pudiste salir y tomar control sobre el resto de la herencia que los abuelitos te dejaron. Después de eso conociste a papa - la voz del niño dejo de ser monótona y aburrida para ser alegre y soñadora -, se enamoraron, te pidió matrimonio y se casaron. Luego nací yo.

-¿Solo eso te dijo? - pregunto, ahora mas tranquila. No estaba muy segura si le gustaría que su hijo supiera toda la verdad.

-Si.

Su hijo parecía creer que aquella historia era mas un cuento de hadas, donde la princesa tuvo que ser rescatada y amada por su gallardo caballero para lograr aquel 'final feliz' que contaban los cuentos de hadas.

-Pero no te contó toda la historia - Hermione estaba bastante decidida a que su hijo conociera su pasado y el por qué de algunas cosas -. Y la parte larga siempre suele ser la mas interesante. ¿Quieres oírla?

Su hijo asintió de forma efusiva, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a escuchar toda su historia.

-Mis padres eran hijos únicos, por lo que no tenia ni tíos, ni primos ni otra familia a la que acudir si algo les llegaba a pasar - dijo, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas para quedar inclinada asía su hijo -, por eso pagaron mi educación en Mimsy-Porpington desde que yo nací. Eso quedo estipulado en el testamento que dejaron antes de su muerte. Todo el dinero, propiedades y negocios que tuvieran mis padres pasarían a ser míos después de que cumpliera los 17 años, mientras eso sucedía el director de Mimsy-Porpington, Sir Nicholas cuidaría de mis vienes materiales.

-¿Por qué tus padres dejaron que un desconocido cuidara de ti y de tu herencia? - la frente del pequeño se arrugo. Era mas que obvio que ese echo no le gustaba.

-Pues veras. Sir Nicholas era un muy antiguo amigo de mi padre - le sonrío, demostrándole que no existía motivo para estar molesto -. Habían asistido juntos al mismo internado para varones. Por eso mi padre dejo todo encomendado a Sir Nicholas.

El niño parecía contento con aquella respuesta, por lo que Hermione decidió continuar con su relato.

era una escuela a la que solo asistían mujeres - el ausente brillo en los ojos de Hermione apareció al rememorar todo aquello. Recordar todo aquello la hacia sentir viva de nuevo -. Hijas de matrimonios ricos, o con algún titulo. Lo que la convertía en una escuela muy exclusiva.

En ese lugar conocí a una amiga. Se llamaba Luna Lovegood. Era una chica excéntrica y de ideas alocadas. Estoy segura de que te encantaría conocerla. Pero esa es otra historia.

Cuando termine mis estudios en Mimsy-Porpington regrese al lugar en donde había nacido - el pequeño noto como el brillo en los ojos de su madre se hacia cada vez mas notorio-. Yo lo visitaba ocasionalmente con el permiso y la compañía de Sir Nicholas, pero nunca nos quedábamos por mas de dos semanas.

-Mama, ¿Por qué regresaste a vivir a aquel pueblo y no a otra parte.

-Por que era un pueblito de lo mas pintoresco. Siempre olía a café recién echo, a tabaco siendo quemado. Y en invierno nunca faltaba el olor a la madera quemada que desprendían las chimeneas.

Estaba rodeado por bosques y algunas montañas se lograban ver a lo lejos - en ese punto Hermione cerro los ojos, recordando como lucia aquel alegre pueblito -. Pero no te engañes cielo, era un pueblo enorme. Bien podía hacerse pasar por una ciudad pequeña. Además de eso yo amaba aquel lugar. Me llenaba de recuerdos cielo.

-¿Y en que momento llega papa? - le volvió a interrumpir con su voz chillona cargada de ansias.

-Eso es un poco después - dijo, abriendo los ojos, para disipar el recuerdo del como termino casada -. Desde aquel pueblito yo controlaba los negocios que mis padres me habían dejado. Casi todos ellos eran haciendas ganaderas. Me era algo difícil manejarlas. Yo no había estudiado para manejar haciendas, por eso pedí ayuda a Sir Nicholas. Supongo que el fue la razón de que no terminara arruinando los negocios que me habían heredado - volvió a cerrar los ojos, y así volver a aquel pasado en el que fue infinitamente feliz.

-Papá me contó que eras muy torpe - el niño no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita burlona. Le parecía una cosa muy graciosa el echo de que su madre no supiera sobre algún tema, fuera cual fuera -. También me dijo que solías ser muy ingenua.

Ingenua. Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza. Eso era verdad. Había sido muy ingenua en aquellos tiempos. Siempre había creído que todas las personas tenían cierta bondad en sus corazones, sin importar lo mal que actuaran, pero con el se había equivocado. Nunca debió de creer que el tenia algún sentimiento bueno en su interior. Eso había echo que el pudiera tenerla.

-Si. Lo era - contesto con tristeza-. Pero déjame continuar - le sonrío, mostrando sus perlados y perfectos dientes -. Un día salí de viaje, a revisar con mis propios ojos una de las haciendas. Es curioso, pero el mismo día en el que me fui tu padre llego al pueblo.

Hermione arrugo un poco la frente. Tal vez el destino no quería que se conocieran y por eso la había echo salir. Si tan solo hubiera regresado una par de semanas después, como lo había planeado, nunca lo hubiera conocido y ahora ella seria feliz en cualquier otro lugar, al lado del hombre al que tanto había querido.

Pero eso era el pasado y ya nada lo podía cambiar. Y aunque no quisiera había algo que agradecer en toda esa situación. Eso era su hijo. Le amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era la única razón por la que se mantenía en pie. Era lo que la mantenía anclada a la realidad y a la vida.

Sin su pequeño hijo se abría dejado caer hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero continuemos con la historia - meneo un poco la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos -. Todos decían que tu padre había llegado en un lujoso auto negro. Solo dos personas en todo el pueblo podía permitirse esos lujos. Una de las personas era yo, y la otra persona era un hombre muy apuesto - vio como la frente de su hijo se arrugaba, demostrando su enfado por el echo que su madre dijera eso de otro hombre y no de su padre -. Se llamaba Sirius Black. Era un hombre muy amable. No tenia mas familia que su ahijado. Su ahijado quedo huérfano cuando era apenas un bebe. Y su padrino quedo como tutor.

-¿Y tu eras amiga de su ahijado? - pregunto, sospechando de que aquel muchacho fuera 'apuesto' como su padrino.

-Claro que si - dijo Hermione, su voz entusiasta al recordar a Harry Potter -. Su nombre era Harry. Era mi mejor amigo. Siempre estábamos juntos, el yo y Ronald Weasley, aunque todos le llamábamos Ron. El tenia muchos hermanos; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George que eran gemelos, luego era Ron y por ultimo Ginny.

La voz de Hermione estaba impregnada de felicidad. Recordar a sus amigos, el lugar donde nació y vivió por un corto tiempo la hacían vivir de nuevo.

Hubiera deseado que esa época jamás se acabara. Todos eran tan felices juntos, y luego de repente todo se termino.

Todo se volvió tristeza y dolor. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba, sin que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa que observar.

-También tenia otros amigos - prosiguió, queriendo escapar de esos recuerdos que solo traían tristeza y dolor-. Después te contare sobre ellos.

-Como ya te había dicho tu padre llego cuando yo me encontraba de viaje -dijo- por lo que no nos conocimos de inmediato.

-¡Entonces como se conocieron!

Era obvio que su hijo comenzaba a impacientarse y no solo era por su tono de voz, se notaba también en el puchero que se había dibujado en su cara.

-Yo solía visitar mucho un café - comenzó, mucho menos entusiasta que en un principio -. Tenia una pequeña librería. Eso la volvía un lugar perfecta para mi, y al parecer también para tu padre. El pueblo y el lugar le gustaron tanto que decidió invitar a sus amigos. Todo el pueblo se volvió un caos. Todas las chicas hablaban de los 'visitantes' y lo guapo que eran. Todas riendo de forma tonta. Así fue como arruinaron la cafetería. Se lleno de caos y ya no podía ir a aquel lugar a relajarme y hacer mis cosas. Y un día, cuando iba a…

-¡Papa! - grito su hijo, interrumpiéndola y provocando un respingó.

Vio como su hijo abandonaba la silla para salir corriendo al lado de su padre. Una vez a su lado este se agacho para quedar a su altura y levantarlo en brazos.

Hermione puso una leve sonrisa. Lo único bueno de el era lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

El cuadro en si era hermoso. Padre e hijo, ambos en un hermoso y elegante smoking negro, abrazados y hablando con complicidad.

Hola personas del planeta tierra.

Gracias por aquellas personas que me leyeron. En especial a dos personas.

Gracias a Amia Snape por dejar tu comentario. No te perdiste de mucho en capitulo que borre, no tenia mucha información.

Y gracias a Nicolas; el niño tiene cinco años (en el otro capitulo le puse dos edades diferentes por error) y es de esos niños observadores que logran notar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Repetí mucho algunas palabras y todo eso, estuve conciente de eso desde el primer momento.

La razón de eso es que aun no se a quien poner de padre; a Theodore Nott o a Draco Malfoy.

Si pongo a Theo, Draco seria algo así como el bueno malo que al final se queda con la chica.

Si pongo a Draco lo pondría como el protagonista malo, malo, malo con un poquito de bondad que es exclusiva para su familia y amigos.

Si me dejan su comentario diciéndome cual de estos dos quieren que sea el padre y el por qué se los agradeceré porque no me decido.

El plan principal era poner a Draco como padre, pero después no se, solo cambie de opinión imaginando la historia un poco diferente con Theo. Y ahora no logro decidirme, sus comentarios tal vez me ayuden a elegir al padre.

Cualquier error háganmelo saber.


	3. El

Hojas marchitas.

Lunes, 4 de junio de 2012

Capitulo 3: El.

Vio como su pequeño se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, para salir corriendo al lado de su padre, quien se agacho hasta su altura para poder levantarlo en brazos.

Tenia que reconocer que aquella imagen era realmente enternecedora, daba la sensación de que todo era perfecto.

El volteo a mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos color mercurio, y tubo que reprimir esa oleada de recuerdos que invadió su mente.

Ver sus ojos le recordaba todo eso que se quedo en el pasado, inundándola de tristeza y melancolía. Y es que siempre era y seria así.

Draco Malfoy deposito a su hijo en el suelo, para poder saludar como era debido a su esposa.

Le encantaba verle puestos sus vestidos de noche. Le daban la apariencia de ser una muñequita de porcelana, a la que el tenia que cuidar para que no se rompiera.

Deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Hermione, tratando de no manchar los suyos con el pinta labios que llevaba puesto.

-Lamento no haber venido con ustedes - se disculpo, ajustando las mancuernillas.

Llevaba un traje gris a rayas. El traje gris a rayas que ella le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños por sugerencia de Narcissa.

-¡Draco! - pronuncio una voz chillona, atrayendo la atención de la singular familia.

Pansy Zabini se acercaba a la mesa en la que se encontraban. Llevaba un vestido largo color plata en seda, dejando ver su estado de embarazo.

-Pansy - le saludo Draco, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Hermione - saludo Pansy de forma cortes, recibiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Durante los años de casada que llevaba con Draco, había tenido que ver a Pansy un sin fin de veces, por lo que al final, ambas decidieron tener un trato menos hostil.

-Hola pequeñín - Pansy revolvió un poco el cabello rubio de Scorpius, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo? - le pregunto Hermione, mientras se levantaba para quedar a un lado de Draco y frente a Pansy.

El tema de los bebés siempre lograba llamar su atención. Suponía que se debía al echo de que fue hija única. Siempre pensó que todo abría sido mejor si hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana.

-Cinco meses .- La voz de Pansy sonaba chillona a causa de su alegría.

Ella también había sido hija única, y, al igual que Hermione, siempre deseo tener un hermano o hermana con el que pudiera jugar.

-Pero parece que llevara mas .- Blaise Zabini, el esposo de Pansy se acerco a ellos con dos copas de champagne, ofreciéndole una a Draco.

Pansy le golpeo pecho con la mano, disgustada por las palabras de su esposo.

-Es la verdad Pansy .- Blaise se sobo la zona que Pansy golpe, mirándola con diversión -. Siento que tienes años y no meses de embarazo.

Todos escuchaban a la feliz pareja discutir, todos menos Hermione, que se había quedado mirando el pequeño vientre de Pansy.

Cuando estaba embarazada su vientre tampoco se notaba tanto, a pesar de lo desarrollado que se encontraba.

Eso fue a causa de una depresión, porque ella no tenia ningún deseo de tener hijos de Draco Malfoy. También influyo el echo de que no podía comer nada sin vomitarlo.

Fueron largos ocho meses en los que toda la familia Malfoy estuvo a su lado, vigilándola para que comiera.

Y el parto prematuro fue lo peor. Lo tuvo por parto natural, y eso la dejo muy débil. Aunque su parto no solo la había dejado a ella en malas condiciones, si no también a su hijo. Scorpius nació pesando escasos 500 gramos, y los doctores no le daban esperanzas de vida.

Todo eso destrozo a Hermione, que se hundió mas en su depresión.

Y a consecuencia de ese dolor busco un hombro en el que llorar. Alguien que sintiera lo mismo que ella, y ese alguien fue su esposo.

Draco se encargo de mantenerla en pie, evitando que se derrumbara. El los mantuvo en pie a ambos para poder cuidar a su hijo.

-¿Y ustedes no han intentado tener otro hijo? - le pregunto Pansy a Hermione, acariciando distraídamente su vientre.

Hermione no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que palidecer ante esa pregunta. Ya no quería saber mas sobre embarazos, no si la embarazada era ella.

Aunque si, ella quería muchos hijos, pero no de el, nunca de el. Tener un hijo de Malfoy era mas que suficiente. No veía la necesidad de otro, además no soportaba el echo de que el la tocara, y agradecía que no lo hubiera echo en un buen tiempo.

-Un hijo es mas que suficiente .- Draco la miraba inexpresivo, arrastrando las palabras-. No hay necesidad de mas.

Ella sonrío ante esa respuesta. Le agradaba saber que no tenia que preocuparse por darle mas hijos.

La sola idea de que el la tocara le daba asco.

-¡Pero yo quiero un hermanito! - la voz compungida de Scorpius llamo la atención de sus padres. Draco le miro serio y enojado, haciendo que se callara y escondiera tras una de las piernas de su madre.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado decirle que le daría todos los hermanitos que el quisiera, pero no lo haría, porque para cumplir su palabra tendría que recurrir a su esposo, algo que no aria.

-¿Por qué no vas y juegas con aquellos niños? - Pansy le señalo unos niños que jugaban cerca de escenario.

-¿Puedo ir, padre? - su voz temblorosa y asustada molestaron un poco a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía ir.

'Allá va mi plan de escape rápido' pensó Hermione, viendo como su hijo se alejaba feliz.

Ahora Scorpius no querría irse temprano por tener a alguien con quien jugar.

Eso la dejaba con el plan B; que consistía en entretenerse con cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar su interés. Así mataría el tiempo y se le aria menos corta su estadía en aquella fiesta. O bien podía disculparse diciendo que tenia que ir al tocador, y ahí se quedaría hasta que se cansara.

Comenzó a pasar su mirada por los invitados, ignorando la conversación que Blaise y Draco tenían. Para su desgracia no había ninguna persona con la que pudiera o le interesara hablar.

Estaba a punto de decirles que iría al tocador, cuando localizo a su hijo y al grupo de niños con los que había ido a jugar. Eran dos niños, ambos pasados de peso, algo bajitos para la edad que debían de tener y con el cabello de un color castaño obscuro.

No sabia quienes eran los padres de aquellos niños, pero si sabia que serian padres muy enfadados si aquellos niños hacían lo que ella creía que iban a hacer.

Los siguió observando por un rato mas, comprobando que aquel par de niños, junto con su hijo, iban a robar el enorme pastel que Pansy había comprado para la fiesta.

Soltó una disimulada risita, imaginándose lo histérica que se pondría. Lo mas probable era que les arrancara de una mordida la cabeza a los tres.

Dejaría que sucediera. Su hijo aria enojar a su padre, se marcharían de la fiesta y Draco se iría de la casa hasta que su ira estuviera controlada.

Todo eso funcionaria, si su hijo y aquel par de niños tiraban el pastel, llamando la atención del resto de los invitados.

-¿Cuál será el nombre del bebé? - pregunto Hermione, sin perder de vista los movimientos de aquellos niños.

-Si es niña le llamaremos Zulay .-dijo Pansy-. Y si es niño le llamaremos Jalil.

-Muy bonitos nombres.

Sabia el significado de esos nombres, los había visto cuando buscaba un nombre para su hijo. Claro que al final el nombre lo decidió Draco, sin importarle que a ella no le gustara el nombre de Scorpius.

Se distrajo un momento en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose el memorable momento en el que el enorme pastel de Pansy caía al suelo, manchando el césped con el betún de chocolate.

Vio como Pansy se volteaba de inmediato, video con horror como el pastel estaba desecho, y luego viendo a los tres niños con una mirada llena de ira.

Los tres niños salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, perdiéndose de la mirada asesina que Pansy les mandaba.

-Draco, cariño -el falso tono dulce que estaba usando Pansy hizo reír a Blaise, quien recibió un golpe en su brazo -, si quieres conservar a tu hijo, será mejor que yo no lo encontré.

-Iré a mandar a alguien para que limpie esto - Blaise le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Pansy, y luego comenzó a caminar para adentrarse a la mansión.

-Iré a hablar con el grupo de música que contrato Blaise para que animen la fiesta.

-Yo iré a buscar a Scorpius.

Apenas dio un paso cuando Draco la tomo por el brazo para detenerla.

-Iré yo .- la voz ronca de Malfoy la preocupo, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa -. Espéranos en el auto.

Su voz sonó demandante, advirtiéndole que no quería escuchar ninguna replica.

Tomo el bolso de la mesa en la que había estado sentada con Scorpius, y luego salio de la fiesta para ir directo al estacionamiento.

El chofer la vio desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la mansión, por lo que ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Esperaremos a mi hijo y a mi marido - le dijo Hermione, con la voz mas apagada de lo normal.

No debió de permitir que aquello ocurriera. No importaba cuantas ganas tuviera de salir de aquella fiesta, no debió de permitir que eso ocurriera.

Scorpius le tenia miedo a su padre cuando estaba enojado. Y en esos momentos Draco estaba mas que enojado. El jamás le había levantado la mano a su hijo, y sabia que jamás lo aria. Pero aun así no le agradaba el echo de que Malfoy fuera a buscarlo en ese estado de ira.

Definitivamente no debió de dejar que todo eso ocurriera.

A los cinco minutos vio como Draco traía a Scorpius tomado de la mano en un fuerte agarre, casi arrastrándolo, sin perder su elegante forma de caminar.

Rechino los dientes del coraje y la indignación que sentía. Como se atrevía a tomar de esa forma a su hijo.

Draco metió a Scorpius al auto, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Estaba realmente enojado. No podía creer que su hijo se hubiera comportado de aquella manera. El no le había educado para andar robando y destruyendo las cosas de las demás personas.

-Iré a disculparme con Pansy y Blaise.

Hermione abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, sin importar que la llenara de pastel.

Scorpius temblaba como una hoja. Ver a su padre tan enojado le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Draco no llego a dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Suponía que estaba durmiendo en su oficina, o en algún otro lugar, en donde fuera, a ella no le podía importar menos.

Scorpius no había hablado mucho desde la fiesta en la mansión de los Zabini. Sabia que estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento y que buscaba una manera de hacerles entender que era un buen niño.

Estaba almorzando en la terraza del jardín trasero, viendo a Scorpius jugar con la pelota, cuando el llego.

Su cabello peinado hacia atrás a la perfección. Su pantalón negro y camisa gris.

La forma de caminar, su vestimenta y su peinado, incluso la mirada llena de asco le recordó aquel día en el que lo conoció.

El día que se condeno.

Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero este capitulo me corto horrores, y para colmo no me convence lo mas mínimo. Solo lo hice para dejar en claro quien iba a ser el esposo.

Me decidí por Draco por que era mas fácil, es decir, no tenia que cambiar de esposo y de dicción de un momento a otro. Sin embargo Theo va a ser una parte muy importante en esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que los sigan dejando.

Gracias en especial a Amia Snape, por volver a dejar su comentario y a anges80 por ser el primero en ponerlo en favoritos.


	4. Una noche de perros

Hojas marchitas

Lunes, 11 de junio de 2012

Capitulo 4; Una noche de perros.

Martes, 12 de agosto de 1947

Su cabeza palpitaba a causa de un horrible dolor. Los ojos le ardían y era incapaz de abrirlos. Los oídos le zumbaban, haciéndole imposible volver a dormir. Su espalda dolía, sentía como si estuviera durmiendo en un sillón muy incomodo. Su boca estaba seca y pastosa, seguramente tendría un pésimo aliento. Estaba muriéndose de calor, la cabeza le sudaba y eso provocaba que le picara.

Abrió los ojos con infinita lentitud, acostumbrándolos a la luz de aquel extraño lugar.

Se preguntaba en donde era que estaba, y entonces todo vino a su cabeza de golpe.

El día anterior fue el cumpleaños numero 16 de Ginny, y ella les había rogado hasta el cansancio que la llevaran a tomar algo.

Ron le grito que estaba loca, Harry se negó en seco, y Hermione trato de dialogar con ella, pero al final Ginny les gano, y así fue como los cuatro terminaron en el viejo bar que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny seguían siendo menores de edad, por lo que no deberían de haber estado en un bar bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche. Ni siquiera debieron de poner un pie en el.

Maldijo a Ginny en voz baja, y a si misma, por ser débil y no poder mantenerse firme por tanto tiempo.

Ahora todos ellos se encontraban en la cárcel del pueblo. Ellos y otro grupo de chicos, los causantes de que se encontrara ahí.

_Flash Back_

_Todo salio perfecto. Hermione y Ginny no tuvieron ningún problema por ser menores de edad, y habían bebido un poco. Y ahora que habían cumplido el capricho de la cumpleañera podían irse sin ningún problema._

_Ginny se tambaleaba un poco, caminando con ayuda de su hermano, que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella._

_Harry apenas y había dado un par de trago a su cerveza, pues el tendría que manejar de regreso._

_-No me digas que pones borracha a tu hermana para poder acostarte con ella- una voz masculina y burlona los detuvo de golpe-. No sabia que los de aquí caían tan bajo. Es repugnante._

_Ron tardo un poco en comprender aquellas palabras. Estaba ebrio y su cerebro se sentía aturdido. Cuando al fin entendí lo que le estaban diciendo dejo a su hermana parada en aquel lugar para que Harry la detuviera, camino furioso hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz._

_Era un chico de unos 19 años, alto, piel morena, ojos color ocre, cabello negro y espeso, algo quebrado. Iba vestido con una camisa azul, pantalones blancos de vestir y unos caros zapatos de cuero._

_-Repite eso que has dicho - la voz de Ron sonaba ronca e irritada por el alcohol -, maldito bastardo._

_El chico moreno movió su mano, ahuyentando el intenso olor a alcohol que desprendía Ron._

_-Que si estas tan urgido como para emborrachar a tu hermana y así poder encamarte con ella -repitió venenoso, alzándose cuan alto era para imponerse ante Ron, pero este le sacaba barios centímetros._

_Ginny lucia muy confundida, sin comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mirada pasaba de Ron a aquel chico, al que reconoció como uno de los visitantes del pueblo; Zabini, creía recordar que ese era su nombre._

_Hermione y Harry permanecían alejados de aquello, Harry sosteniendo a Ginny y ella tratando de comprender el porque ese chico agredía verbalmente a Ron._

_Nunca antes los había visto, pero suponía que eran los chicos de los que Ginny le hablo al llegar de su viaje._

_-Las personas como tu son tan asquerosas - Blaise lo miraba con asco, casi escupiéndole las palabras-. Provocando lastima por donde van. Tu y todos los de tu especie._

_Hermione camino apresurada hasta Ron, asustada por ver como levantaba la mano en puño para darle un golpe al chico._

_-Vámonos Ron -Hermione vio con asco al moreno, y luego se volvió a hacia Ron para hablarle con voz suave-. Tenemos que irnos, no debes de hacerles caso._

_Tenia miedo de que Ron causara una pelea y saliera herido._

_-¡Han conseguido una nueva zorra! - le dijo como si hablara de algo grandioso con un amigo._

_Hermione volteo a verlo con odio y asco pintado en los ojos. Ahora tenia las mismas ganas que Ron tenia de golpearlo._

_-¡Imbécil! - grito Ron cegado por la ira, apartando a Hermione de su camino para poder darle un golpe en la cara a Zabini._

_Se tambaleo unos pasos atrás por la brusquedad de Ron, solo para ver como se daba de golpes._

_Ron le había dado un golpe en la cara, partiéndole el labio, trato de darle otro, pero Zabini detuvo la mano, atorándola en entre su axila para poder golpearlo libremente en el abdomen._

_Harry había metido a Ginny al auto y ahora se acercaba hasta ambos chicos con la intención de separarlos._

_Uno de los amigos del moreno reacciono, aventándose contra Harry para detenerlo, creyendo que se uniría a la pelea._

_El chico tenia piel canela clara, su cabello castaño y desordenado, sus ojos verde zafiro brillaban en aquella obscuridad. Llevaba una camisa blanca cubierta por un saco negro, su pantalón del mismo color se había manchado de tierra al momento de caer._

_Se tapo la boca con ambas manos asustada, Harry y aquel chico habían caído muy cerca de ella._

_Harry trataba de zafarse del agarre de Theo, el amigo de Zabini._

_Retrocedió hasta chocar con el auto de Harry, en donde podía ver como Ginny dormía en el asiento trasero._

_Frunció el Seño. Ginny los arrastro hasta aquel lugar, y ahora se quedaba dormida mientras su hermano y su amigo se peleaban._

_-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER- le grito, deteniendo el forcejeo que mantenía con Theo. Camino hasta ellos de forma amenazante-. Tienes exactamente tres segundos para levantarte, ir a separar a Ronald, y llevarme a casa, o te juro que tomare tu auto, me iré y los dejare a ambos. No puedo creer que se comporten como unos salvajes. _

_Sus ojos color miel llameaban en ira._

_Sentía miedo y quería irse a casa._

_Harry se levanto enojado, tanto por ser arrojado al suelo por Theo, como por los gritos de Hermione. Theo camino algo avergonzado detrás de Harry, dispuesto a ayudar a separar a su amigo de aquella tonta pelea._

_Se sentía bien, había separado a Harry y al castaño con solo levantar la vos._

_Veía como Harry y aquel chico trataban, inútilmente, de separar a Ron y a Zabini, cuando sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban. Sentía como alguien la miraba fijamente._

_Giro su cabeza en un fino movimiento, topándose con una penetrante mirada._

_No había notado al chico que la miraba, debía de tener 19 o veinte años, igual que sus amigos. Su cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos color mercurio liquido, su piel pálida, alto e imponente; iba vestido con una camisa gris, y un pantalón negro, con unos finos zapatos del mismo color, resaltando el tono blanco de su piel._

_Se sentía intimidada por aquella mirada tan penetrante, tanto que tuvo que apartar su vista hasta sus amigos, que ya caminaban en dirección al auto._

_Ron tenia el labio partido y la ceja abierta, un ojo cerrado a causa de un fuerte golpe, su pómulo estaba rojo, su camisa sucia y rota en algunas partes, salpicada de la sangre que goteaba desde su golpeada y enrojecida nariz. Harry solo llevaba la ropa sucia por la tierra, y su cabello mas despeinado que la ultima vez. _

_Estaban a punto de subirse al auto cuando una patrulla aparco con la sirena prendida._

_Harry se puso frente de Hermione, tapándola con su cuerpo en un acto reflejo._

_Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, oía como la sangre recorría su cuerpo, el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte en su pecho que sentía que iba a explotarle de un momento a otro. Sabia que los arrestarían, y tenia miedo de eso._

_Sir Nicholas solía asustarla con las horribles cosas que les pasaban a las personas que iban a parar en la cárcel, y ahora probablemente ella acabaría en una, aunque fuera por una noche._

_Estaba temblando como una hoja expuesta ante el fuerte viento, y tenia tantas ganas de llorar._

_-Todo estará bien - trato de tranquilizarla al sentirla temblar a sus espaldas._

_Vio como dos de los oficiales del pueblo se bajaban con esposas y los mandaban llamar, tanto a ellos como al otro grupo de chicos._

_Los seis habían sido arrestados, mientras que a Ginny la devolvieron a casa al encontrarla dormida en el auto de Harry._

_A ella le habían permitido dormir en los bancos de espera de la estación de policía. La conocían y tuvieron un poco de consideración, mientras que al resto los habían mandado a dormir a las frías e incomodas celdas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se levanto de aquel incomodo sillón.

Quiso estirar sus brazos para desperezarse, pero una de sus muñecas se encontraba esposada al reposabrazos del sillón.

-Maldita Ginny - susurro con un nudo en la garganta-. No te volveré a hacer caso.

Paso media hora antes de que Sirius, el padrino y tutor de Harry apareciera, pagando por la libertad de todos. Ella fue la primera en estar a su lado, agradeciéndole.

-Gracias señor Black- le dijo, sobando la muñeca que había tenido esposada durante toda la noche.

Prefería que el fuera quien los sacara y no los señores Weasley, porque podía imaginar como Molly Weasley les gritaría hasta quedarse afónica, haciéndolos desear regresar a sus celdas.

-Sirius, Hermione- le corrigió, sonriéndole coquetamente-. Ya me estoy cansando de recordártelo.

Se sonrojo. Sirius siempre sonreía de esa manera a las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, haciendo notar su galantería.

-Lo siento, Sirius.

Ambos esperaron de pie a que Ron y Harry salieran, el preparado para felicitarles pos su aventura y ella para meterles un par de golpes con cualquier objeto que encontrara.

Después de salir de la cárcel, dejaron a Hermione en su casa, y ahora se dirigían a la casa de los Weasley.

Ron tenia la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, sujetándola con ambas manos. Sentía que le iba a explotar, y también sabia que terminaría por explotar cuando su madre le diera el sermón de su vida.

Nunca debió dejar que Ginny convenciera a su amiga, y nunca debió dejar que esta los convenciera a ellos.

Ahora seria conocido como el mal hermano que llevo a su pequeña hermana a un bar en su cumpleaños, siendo una menor de edad, se había peleado para terminar en la cárcel. Seguro que su madre lo dejaría dormir en el patio, si no es que lo echaba fuera de toda la propiedad.

Estaba seguro que ahora ni su padre interferiría por el, y también le daría una patada para echarlo de casa.

Sintió como el auto aparco. Harry y el se habían mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino, a diferencia de Sirius, que estuvo riéndose de la tontería que hicieron, soltando risas estruendosas de vez en cuando, seguidas de un seño fruncido para luego regañándolos por llevar a dos mujeres menores de edad con ellas.

Ron abrió la vieja puerta de madera lo mas lento que pudo, evitando hacer ruido, pero Sirius arruino todo sus planes, anunciando su llegada con un estruendoso grito.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Fred y George, doblándose de la risa al verlo entrar.

-Mis mas sentido pésame - pronunciaron los dos con falsa seriedad, dándole una palmada en la espalda para luego retirarse.

No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que encogerse en si mismo. Seguro que le envenenarían con comida, lo castrarían mientras dormía, lo dejarían durmiendo en el techo o, en el peor de los casos, le matarían de inanición.

-Adiós Ron - dijo Harry, tratando de huir de aquel lugar, pero la firme mano de Sirius en su hombro se lo impido.

-No pensaras huir como un cobarde de tus acciones - le regaño, mirándolo con mucha seriedad-. Si lo haces me sentiré profundamente decepcionado.

Eran pocas cosas las que Sirius podía soportar, unas de ellas era que lo llamaran cobarde, que alguien actuara como tal frente a sus ojos, las injusticias, y no tener una buena botella de alcohol disponible para ahogar sus amargos recuerdos.

-Solo quería tomar algo de aire - su patética excusa no hizo otra cosa que exasperar a su padrino, haciéndolo resoplar.

Los tres escucharon unas fuertes pisadas desde la cocina, signo de que venia Molly Weasley en una apresurada carrera para regañar a su hijo y a quien se interpusiera en el camino.

Apenas puso un pie en la cocina… y todo el caos se desato.

El regaño no se hizo esperar, gritándole lo irresponsable que era por llevar a su hermana a un bar de mala muerte. Su profunda decepción por no haberle dejado claro que el tenia que cuidar a Ginny, evitándole problemas, no creándoselos. Lo preocupada que la tuvo durante toda la noche porque no llego a dormir, y la tristeza que sintió al saber el motivo por el que no aparecía. La pena al ver a su hija ebria llegando a casa a altas horas de la noche escoltada por dos oficiales. Gritándole por mas tiempo lo insensato que era por pelear, y por dejar que Hermione terminara en una celda, a lo que Ron trato de defenderse, argumentando que Hermione no había pisado una celda, sin mucho éxito, pues su madre lo fulmino con la mirada.

Luego de una hora de gritos sin cesar contra Ron, siguió con Harry, diciéndole lo decepcionada que se sentía de que el, un muchacho de bien, había acompañado a su hijo y a su hija menor a un bar, en lugar de tratar de evitarlo. Harry se hundía cada vez mas en si mismo por los calmados gritos de la señora Weasley.

Sirius se había divertido en un principio por la situación, pero luego de unos minutos de gritos la cabeza le dolía, además de no soportar ver como la madre de los Weasley contenía el llanto, apretando las manos en puño contra su viejo delantal, para evitar soltar algún improperio contra su hijo.

Después de una eternidad, la señora Weasley se calmo, invitándolos a comer.

No tuvo cara para ver a su ama de llaves, por lo que solo entro para cambiarse y volver a irse.

Anabella, una mujer de 43 años, alta, algo rellena, su cabello negro con algunos hilos blancos. Su rostro apenas tenia un par de arrugas. Era una mujer estricta y muy sabia. Sir Nicholas la había contratado para que cuidara de ella, y para que le informara de cualquier acontecimiento.

Sentía como las miradas se clavaban en ella mientras pasaba. Escuchaba los cuchicheos sobre la noche anterior.

Entro al viejo restaurante del pueblo para comer algo, cuando los vio a ellos. Los tres hombres de la noche anterior se encontraban comiendo alegremente en una de las mesas, aun con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior. Debieron de salir hacia un par de minutos.

Se sentó en una solitaria mesa sin hacer ruido alguno, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos.

Pidió un plato de huevos con mucho tocino, y una taza de café.

Hubiera preferido desayunar en casa, o en el hogar de los Weasley, pero la vergüenza de hablar con su ama de llaves no la dejo detenerse a otra cosa que no fuera cambiarse, y no le apetecía ser regañada por Molly. Pero si le apetecía mucho estrangular lenta y dolorosamente a Ginny por meterla en el lío de la noche.

Sentía como una mirada se poso sobre ella, sin abandonarla un solo segundo, asiéndola sentir realmente incomoda.

Había terminado con su desayuno y ahora estaba terminando su café mientras leía el periódico.

Escucho como alguien se detenía frente a su mesa, pero decidió que no quería levantar la vista.

-Así que la amiguita de los pobres tiene para comer algo decente - era la misma voz burlona de anoche-. Y además sabe leer chicos.

Escucho las risas tontas de aquel chico, haciéndola enojar, pero no les daría el gusto de ver lo enfadada que estaba, así que siguió leyendo.

-Que maleducada - aquella voz burlona comenzaba a hastiarla-. No te enseñaron que es de buena educación saludar a las personas.

Hermione, completamente indignada por aquella frase bajo con lentitud el periódico, mostrando su rostro completamente inexpresivo, a excepción de sus ojos, que delataban cuan enojada se encontraba.

Sus padres se encargaron de dejarle pagada una de las mejores educaciones, y Sir Nicholas puso todo su empeño en hacer de ella una dama con educación. Y ese, quien fuera que sea, no iba a decir lo contrario.

-Claro que me lo enseñaron- quería que su voz sonara tranquila, pero la indignación y la rabia se impregnaron un poco en sus palabras-. Pero, al parecer, a usted no señor. O tengo que recordarle que de su boca nunca salio un saludo. Muy por el contrario, de su boca solo han salido insultos hacia mi persona ¿O es que acaso no le enseñaron que no debe andar por la vida insultando a sus semejantes? Por lo que veo no - lo evalúo con la mirada, como si de un perro mal entrenado se tratase, y siguió hablando de forma seca-. Y que debería de presentarse antes de siquiera pensar en tomarse tantas libertades. Es obvio que tampoco. Y también resulta obvio que no le enseñaron a tratar con una dama, a la que, obviamente si educaron.

El hombre que se había lanzado contra Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de su amigo, que se encontraba completamente desencajada por la respuesta de aquella chica.

-Le pediré que se retire - continuo, ahora indiferente por cualquier comentario que le pudieran lanzar-. Su presencia me resulta enfermiza.

Blaise se recompuso, mirándola entre sorprendido y enfadado. Nunca antes alguien se atrevió a contestarle de esa forma; las demás personas se limitaban a ignorarlo, insultarle con palabras inapropiadas para un caballero o una dama, o simplemente lanzarse contra el para golpearlo.

-Me disculpo y me retiro - izo una inclinación a modo de despedida, presumiendo lo caballeroso que podía ser si se lo proponía-. Un hombre bien educado como yo sabe cuando dejar de importunar a las personas.

Hermione río con sarcasmo ante aquellas palabras. Ese hombre le parecía todo menos educado.

-Saber hacer una inclinación y comportarse de forma mas civilizada no lo convierte en alguien con educación - contesto, poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

Nunca había sido muy buena para hablar con desconocidos, y mucho menos para defenderse de ellos. Era algo que su timidez le impedía. Y hacerlo en esos momentos era algo que la llenaba de orgullo.

Salio del establecimiento con la barbilla en alto, caminando con elegancia, sin percatarse que un par de ojos no la abandonaron hasta que salio de su campo visual.

Se levanto con un insistente dolor de cabeza. No recordaba nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Solo lograba recordar que convenció a Hermione para ir a un bar a tomar, y como esta convenció a su hermano y a Harry. Recordaba que llegaron a un viejo bar, sentándose en una de las mesas mas alejadas, que tomo un par de cervezas y luego… Nada.

Bajo hasta la cocina, masajeándose las sienes, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

Su madre se encontraba sirviéndoles el desayuno a Harry, Sirius y a Ron.

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras .- Le dijo su madre, conteniendo el enojo-. Ven a desayunar.

Camino hasta la silla que usaba todos los días, mirando confundida a su madre.

Ron le mandaba señales de advertencia mediante sus gestos.

Sabia que estaría en serios problemas cuando Harry y Sirius se fueran de casa.

Apenas encendieron el auto cuando escucharon los estruendosos gritos de Molly Weasley, regañando a su hija por el acontecimiento de la noche anterior.

Caminaba rabiosa por la acera, sin fijarse muy bien el lugar a donde iba.

Después de salir del pequeño restaurante y de aquella tonta pelea. Se sentía mareada e increíblemente tonta. Ahora no sabia si se había defendido de una manera apropiada o si solo hizo el ridículo.

Dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino a casa. Tenia que llegar a darse un buen baño, revisar algunos papeles, darle una convincente explicación a su Anabella y retirarse a dormir si es que le era posible.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un claxon.

-Sube Hermione - era la voz de Harry la que le hablaba, algo mas apagada que de costumbre-. Vamos a casa y nos queda de pasada dejarte en la tuya.

Ella accedió. La verdad era que las caminatas no se le daban del todo bien, y menos cuando se encontraba tan cansada como en aquellos momentos.

-¿Harry? - hablo Hermione-. ¿Quiénes eran las personas de anoche?

Harry suspiro. Su frente y nariz arrugadas. Aquellos sujetos no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Son Theodore Nott - comenzó a explicar -, el chico castaño que me ayudo a separar a Ron. Blaise Zabini, es con el que se peleo Ron. Y el otro es Draco Malfoy. El suele ser callado, no habla mas que con sus amigos y si decide hablar con alguien mas solo es para soltar su veneno.

Hermione comprendió que de aquellos tres sujetos el que menos le agradaba a Harry era el tal Draco Malfoy. Y ciertamente no entendía la razón, el fue el único que se mantuvo a raya aquella noche, evitando cualquier conflicto, claro que eso no importo mucho a la hora de ser arrestado.

-¿Por qué Zabini dijo todo aquello? - decidió que los llamaría por sus apellidos, para evitar cualquier tipo de relación.

Sirius escuchaba atento a la conversación.

-Veras - comenzó Harry, apretándose el puente de la nariz-. Zabini gusta de Ginny, pero Ginny no de el. Parece que el rechazo le sentó mal, y por eso se propuso molestar a cualquiera que tuviera el apellido Weasley o tuviera alguna amistad con el. Se ensaña especialmente con Ron y con Ginny; con ella por razones obvias y con Ron porque - Harry hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar exactamente el porque de aquello-. El odia a Ron desde que tuvimos un conflicto en la calle. Zabini comenzó a insultarlo y Ron decidió burlarse de el a costa del rechazo por parte de Ginny. Eso lo enfureció y la tomo en su contra.

Se limito a asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y los otros dos?

A Harry parecía no gustarle en lo mas mínimo hablar de ese asunto, y era algo que no le sorprendió.

-Theodore Nott. A el parece no gustarle mucho los problemas, y hasta prefiere evitarlos, pero es completamente leal a sus dos amigos. Si ellos caen, el cae - Hermione medito aquellas palabras, era algo que tenia que admirar-. Nunca suelta comentarios despectivos contra las demás personas a menos de que sea necesario. Parece disfrutar de los comentarios sarcásticos que se dirigen sus amigos contra otras personas, y viceversa - entendió lo que decía, pues ella escucho personalmente como Nott se reía de la cara de su amigo ante sus palabras-. El no parece ser tan malo ni tan terrible como los otros dos.

-¿Y el otro?

Harry hizo una mueca de profundo odio.

-Nunca te acerques a que Hermione - dijo Sirius, completamente serio. Algo nada común en el-. Es malo. Si tiene la oportunidad te hará daño y no será nada agradable. Evítalo lo mas que puedas. Trata de no estar con el en el mismo lugar a solas. Es un hombre astuto y lograra intimidarte si se lo propone, pero tu no lo dejes. Se mas lista que el y evita cualquier confrontación. Porque no podrás ganar.

Aquellas palabras dejaron asustada a Hermione durante todo el día.

Ella se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, su lealtad, sus modales y hasta cierto punto su valentía. Valentía que surgía cuando le daba la gana. Valentía que parecía rehuir de ella en el ultimo mes.

Hola personas, y…¿no personas?

Bueno esto es algo diferente a los otros capítulos, y es que me entro la idea de mostrarles como sucedió todo desde un principio, pero no en pedazos como Flash Back, para no dejar ninguna duda. Pero no todos los capítulos van a ser del pasado, unos serán del presente ¿Están de acuerdo?

Bueno, ya con eso es todo; no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y bla bla bla.

O si, y en el próximo capitulo ya pongo bien a Draco hablando y todo eso.


End file.
